1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a reusable packaging box whose interior and exterior are integrally formed with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, to a box that packages a large electronic product such as a refrigerator, a washing machine, an air conditioner, a large TV, or a network server, protectability, efficiency, volume, or cost is more important than esthetics. In particular, such a box is manufactured to be disposable due to its volume and weight.
A packaging box packages an outside of a product, and a buffering member for absorbing an impact on the product is separately provided in the packaging box to contact the product.
Since a packaging box is manufactured to be disposable and requires a separate buffering member, there is a limitation in reducing material costs.
Also, since a packaging box is discarded after used once, additional costs for handling waste are incurred and environmental contamination is caused.